Sapphire Rin
Minor Cabin Leader 'The Girl' Sapphire is a rather skinny girl, though her appearance deceives you. She may look like an innocent, weak, harmless girl, but her power is tremendous. Her usual idea of an outfit is anything blue, her favorite color. Usually a nice blue top, and some tight light blue pants. She has brown hair, which is always neatly combed. Sapphire is a care-free girl who loves the world and all the people in it. She loves to save the world with hugs and a caring heart. Her alliance is neutral because sometimes, if you can manage it (and come out without any injuries) you can get Sapphire to tell you what she has locked away in her heart. Once you can unlock that, Sapphire can be the evilest, darkest, creepiest girl you have ever met. She is usually shy to death, and blood. But after that, she craves it. She is not well known to be like that though. Very few people know of that darkness inside of her. She coats it with loving kindness, but her true goal can only be reached in the darkness. The Secret of her Childhood Sapphire had a caring mother. She got her personality and her looks from her mother. She loved her mother a lot, and never stopped loving her. One day, when her mother came back from work, someone else came along. It was a man named Carson Merango. Since her mother worked at a restaurant, she met a lot of people, but she had never brought one home before. And strange enough, he was male. The man was very pleasant, very interesting, very hot. Sapphire could tell her mother was falling for Carson, and Sapphire and Carson had quite a relationship too. Carson was very nice to her, gave her presents and took her out. It seemed perfect, and everybody was happy. Eventually, Loraline married Carson. For the first while, things were great. Great, until her mother saw the real Carson. The man who was a smoker, sold drugs to kids, and got drunk every night. Apparently, Carson had been hiding all of this. It got to the state that Loraline and Sapphire couldn't stand him anymore, got a divorce and kicked him out of the house. At this time, Sapphire was only 9. During school one day, she got a phone call. Her mother was dead. Apparently, Carson had come back for revenge. He was probably drunk, but that didn't matter. Carson had intended on killing them both,but Sapphire hadn't been home. When she arrived home, she had found her mother on the floor, with a knife in her chest. The police had blocked off entrance into the house, and Carson was nowhere to be seen. Out of anger and sadness, Sapphire ran to her room. She had nothing now. Nothing. When all of a sudden a voice talked behind her. It was Carson. "You're coming with me, kid." After that, Sapphire fainted. The next thing she knew, she was in a fancy apartment room laying in bed. She got up, thinking everything was a dream. She thought she was on vacation. Getting up, she started looking around yelling 'mom', but instead, she found Carson. All she did was scream, and he came over and slapped her. For the next few days, Sapphire was a prisoner with Carson. Eventually, the idea came to her mind that she would run away. 'The Kind Assistant' Successfully, Sapphire ran away. Unfortunately, she found out that she had no idea where she was and had no where to go. As days passed, she started to live on the streets with all the other homeless people. When people asked her of her family, she said I don't know. She was an orphan. Then, one day something appeared to her. A spirit, well she thought, of the name Boreas. Boreas explained a lot to her, more than what she could process at once. He explained that her real father was the ruler of the winds, Aeolus of Greek mythology, and that she was a demigod and that her father had sent him here to teach her how to use her powers. Since Boreas was a god of only a section of wind, he could help her. He taught her many tricks and alot of godly abilities. Soon, she learned that she might have more godly power than some Olympian demigods. Darkness Awaits In the darkness, is where Sapphire finds true peace. She had gotten it from Carson. She hated Carson so much, that she would sink to his level just for revenge. She couldn't wait until the day she could track down Carson, and give him what he deserved. Her body won't rest until she had seen Carson suffer. Maybe, she could form a tiny group of four or more to help her track him down, and to help with any other troubles. Of course, she would have to leave camp. Her Squadron of people would be demigods from camp. She knew there were demigods at camp who had goals like her. She had only stayed at camp for 3 years for fun, and training. From a certain age, she remembered what she had to do. During her sleep, she received a vision from her mother. It showed her mother's death, and all the times Carson had abused her. Her mother had told her to track down Carson, and defeat him. She would not rest in peace until she knew Carson was dead and in Tartarus. From that day on, she devoted herself heart and soul to one thing: the death of Carson. Powers/Weapons *Wind Control Sapphire has the power to control the direction of the wind. With this, she can charge wind at an opponent, or make the wind not work with their attack. *Wind Solidification Sapphire can solidify wind to her own liking. It will still be visible, though. She could make a wall out of the wind, a hand, a sword, you name it. But to keep it up for longer than 15 seconds is a challenge. *Mouth Blow Sapphire has the power to blow a great amount of air out of her mouth. *Chinese Fan Sapphire uses a Chinese Fan to direct the winds and throw straight blades of wind at an opponent. She has not named the fan yet, but is still deciding. 'Love Life' Now it's down to the good stuff. The stuff everybody wants to hear, eh? Status: Single Sapphire is not always in the mood for relationships. Sapphire finds it hard to trust others to the status of love since her mother dearly loved Carson, and he betrayed her. She may flirt at times, as she finds it quite entertaining, but she probably won't be getting into a serious relationship any time soon. She wants to keep her mind straight- in the darkness where it belongs. She needs to focus on defeating Carson.